


Midnight

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [14]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, AU, Alternate Universe, Day 13, Everybody Lives, M/M, Midnight, bombur is single but not for long if nori has anything to say about it, day 13 midnight, shovel talks ..sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scary stories are told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Bag End was completely dark, except for the lit fireplace in the center of Bilbo's living area. The Company set in a semi-circle around the room. Bilbo sat at the head of the room in front of the fire, giving his shadow and creepy look. His voice was pitched low as he told of a group of young dwarflings that had wandered into the lair of an evil wizard.

Dawlin sat with Thorin's head in his lap, the King under the Mountain had fallen asleep shortly after the story began and although his legs had fallen asleep long ago. Dwalin didn't have the heart to wake him. Ori was squeezed between Balin & Dori. Balin held Ori's hand and gave it a reassure squeeze whenever Ori jumped at Bilbo's tale. Dori had barely heard any of the story as he had yet to take his eyes of his younger brother and the older dwarf holding Ori's hand.

Kili was using the story as an excuse to cling to Bifur's chest. The other didn't seem to mind this. Fili was at Kili's side as always, half his mind on Bilbo's story, the other half on his lack of a one. Bofur sat a little off to Bilbo's side smoking his pipe and smiling at his ones amazing talent for story-telling. Bofur had heard this tale before and often found his mind wandering to his odd family. Bombur, he noticed, was lost in Nori who was equal parts lost in Bombur. Bofur was happy that both his brother and cousin had found their Ones.   
Bilbo's story drew to a close, and of course no one moved, atleast no more than what was needed to applaud. Bofur stood and begin his story; a tale of a thief broke the heart of a young baker only to be made into a pie by the baker's protective brother.


End file.
